


黑甜乡里

by Hariakii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hariakii/pseuds/Hariakii
Summary: 一个土从假装不接受自欺到坦然接受的过程





	黑甜乡里

带土生在一个迷雾般的村庄。他从前并不这样认为，直到琳消失了。

 

没有一个人意识到这件事。他告诉了很多人，他们只是用一种歉意的笑容回避着他。眼珠子覆在笑得扭曲的眼皮下，看不清楚表情。带土想知道他们是真不知道还是一味掩饰。

 

他去问一些小孩子；阿斯玛忙着陪红；红前天还和琳一起准备烧烤的食物，现在却一点也搞不清楚琳是谁；他被阿斯玛一脸厌烦的赶走了。他去问红豆，红豆照常嬉皮笑脸，对琳的消失没有一点反应；一切迹象只表明自己记错了，周围的生活如常继续。他不禁恐慌起来，如果自己有一天消失了，也会这样不留下一点痕迹。或者有人曾经消失了，却被他及周围的人遗忘，就像不曾存在。想到这里，心里仿佛受了一下重击。他想，是因为我还没来的及对琳表白，一定要把她找回来。

 

带土不敢再提琳的名字，他能察觉到众人背后看他的视线，火热灼人，就像好奇地打量一个哗众取宠的疯子。

 

他旁侧敲击的问曾帮助过的老人。

 

“爷爷，你知道一个人消失了会去哪里吗？”

 

老年人用狐疑的眼光看着他，“你为什么会想到这种问题，孩子，想太多了可不好。”

 

带土心凉了半截，也许他的奇怪举动已经传到这些老年人的耳里，这样他将套不出任何消息。

 

“没有啊，我只是在构思一个故事。里面有一个叫琳的女孩子消失了，我却编造不出来原因......”

 

“这样吗......”老人稍微放心，脸上展露出平日里和蔼的笑容，“带土居然会写故事......但也不要把故事情节带到生活里啊。我前几前天听人说你到处询问一个闻所未闻的人，是在打探情节啊......”

 

“对啊，我无法理解一个人怎样做到凭空消失。”

 

“这种问题最好不要问，带土。当下就是现实，不存在的东西不用耗费精神去思考。”老人脸上显出一种严肃甚至有些畏惧的神情。

 

“ 不过故事嘛，和现实不一样，表现手法就多了。谋杀是消失，远行是消失，还有涉及精怪玄乎的消失，或者只是被众人遗忘，消失在记忆里......”

 

带土面露喜色，生活中是否存在有意为之的忘记呢.......

 

老人也许只是说漏了嘴，没有察觉带土的神色继续侃侃而谈。

 

“现在流行的表现方式是掺入神话传说，这样故事就充满浪漫主义色彩.......比如我们熟知的南贺川，水里住着一个精怪也说不定，它就会吞吃孩子，这就是一种精彩的消失。”

 

不要靠近南贺川.......记忆里有一个声音这样说。随着他努力回忆形象鲜明起来，那人有着金色的头发......但又好像从不存在。不要想那些不曾存在的东西，带土脑袋里敲响了警钟，他无法继续思考。直觉告诉他这和遗忘有关，却无法细究两者的关联，思维就像设定好的程序，对一些问题避而不及。他现在很困。

 

“带土！带土！”老人对他的心不在焉表现出不满，他只好勉强提起注意力。

 

“所以这个神话可以作为消失很好的借口.......”老人看着他困倦的神色，不忍地刹住嘴，“好好回去再想想吧，到时候写好了故事拿来给我看啊！”

 

带土点点头转身走了，脚会把他带回家，脑子里全是南贺川。

 

不要靠近南贺川，有吃人的妖怪啊，会带走在岸边流连的小孩.......

 

不知觉中夜色四合，回想起南贺川童谣阴惨的旋律，带土感到浑身发冷。

 

蜷缩在藤椅上的老人看着带土渐行渐远，站起身来。他一点也不佝偻，暮色中的身材分外高大。

 

落日的余晖只照出他嘴角一抹浅浅的笑，黑色的小痣随着笑纹向上弯曲。

 

带土回家想了很久，决定到南贺川看一看。

 

他之所以去向一个行将就木的老人套话，就是寻求他记忆的漏洞。大家都不喜欢他们，被人群排挤了住在村落边缘，因为还记着太多该遗忘的事情。

 

南贺川的传说曾经存在过，很长一段时间里家长都会吓唬小孩河里有妖怪，远离南贺川。

 

但这件事从来没有清楚的原因。

 

南贺川的水很缓，带土对它有着模模糊糊的印象。河川就像一条墨绿色的衣带蜿蜒在村落尽头，它平静的像凝固了一般，只有深浅不一的绿色在幽暗的林间发着微光。

 

如果只是安全问题，没有人会为了这条河编童谣，想尽办法阻拦他们到河边去。

 

可能在众多被遗忘的人中，不少都因为这条河消失。

 

带土悄悄的安慰自己，毕竟南贺川切实存在，并非不可触及。而精灵鬼怪的事情，就不必浪费精力思考。

 

第二天早上是休息日，九点刚过，阿凯就热情充沛地奔到他屋里来。

 

“带土我们去绕着村子跑三圈吧，让青春的热火燃烧起来！”

 

带土还在思考南贺川的问题，被打断了有点不高兴。但转念一想......

 

“天天绕着村子跑有什么意思，要不我们比赛谁先跑到南贺川？”

 

凯粗重的眉毛扭在了一起，眼里流露出害怕的神情。

 

“你难道是小孩子吗，还信什么妖怪吃人的童谣......要不这样，如果你跑得比我快，我请你去一乐，但这是不可能的......”

 

嘴里虽这么说，带土对去南贺川的路一点把握都没有。村落的边缘是茂密的原始森林，高大的树木遮住了阳光，有一种阴森森的气氛。于是极力控制住自己不想的精灵鬼怪不由一个个冒了出来。

 

“哼，谁怕谁，南贺川就南贺川，你一会不许耍赖不去一乐。”凯的声音还是颤抖的，但青春的热情战胜了恐惧。或许是那一碗热腾腾的一乐拉面，或者带土鲜少答应参加这种比试，他居然同意了南贺川赛跑。

 

几乎是一眨眼的时间他们就越过了繁华的村落，而森林里的路程却变得无比漫长。

 

古树参天，阳光时而从参差的树干间洒下，也只是像精灵一般留下一晃而过的幻影。更多的时间他们奔走在黑暗里，脚步踏在厚厚的青苔上，林间除了他们的喘息声没有其他声音。

 

太安静了。

 

“带土，还有多久才到！”凯突兀的吼声吓得他打了个寒战。

 

“没多久了，只要一直朝这个方向，树林的尽头就是南贺川......”带土对前路也没有多少概念，他不愿在这阴暗的树林里多呆一秒。但想到琳，墨绿色的河水，吃人的水妖，他就加快了脚步。

 

“你不会是怕了吧，现在退出还来得及哦，到时候就眼睁睁的看着我一个人吃拉面吧......”

 

“废话少说，我怎么可能会反悔呢！你再不加紧我就超过你了......”

 

当他们终于跑出树林，光线并没有明亮多少。南贺川的上空笼罩着一层阴云，湿润而压抑的空气透出一种山雨欲来的意味。

 

他们已经没有力气喘息了，撑着膝盖呆呆地望着眼前的河水。

 

“带土，你先到的，我不用你请一乐了。”凯看着河水深不见底的颜色，不知道在想什么，“要下雨了，我们快走吧。”

 

“你走吧。”

 

“带土？”凯拧过头来一脸怪异的望着他。

 

“凯，你告诉我，你还记得琳吗？你不用怕，我很快也会消失的。”

 

凯伸出手来想抓他的衣角，被他一巴掌打掉了。

 

“带土，快走，要下雨了！”

 

“你还记得琳吗？你们都表现的她好像不曾存在过一般，她那么好......”

 

“带土，你别说了！这是没有办法的事情，不是你我可以决定的。既然这一刻我们存在，就不要想不存在的东西，快点走吧！”

 

仿佛为了烘托沉重的气氛，空中闪过一道蓝色的电光，雷声却从水底传来。

 

“你们都还记得她，却都装作不知道......”带土回过头来，闪电照亮他的脸。“我要下去找她。”

 

冰凉的河水游走在他皮肤上，带来触电般麻酥酥的感觉，眼前是凯逐渐模糊缩小了的脸......

 

 

带土浸在仿佛带电的河水里，河水很欢快，不用他自己使劲，就把他卷到河底。

 

在过去他应该很熟悉这种感觉，微弱的电流下，被抹去的记忆正在复苏。

 

他从不敢在水底睁开眼睛，他害怕水接触角膜的刺痛，像羊水里的胎儿对周遭的未知充满恐惧。

 

但温柔的水并无恶意。他悄悄地睁开眼，水面的光圈已经极为遥远了，就像在一块绿玻璃内部窥探外部世界。长时间睁着眼也不觉累，温润的水流在他眼角徘徊，就像情人轻抚的手，他的右眼就要流出泪来。

 

奇怪的是河底并不如想象中黑暗，因该是有自己的光源。

 

他在水流的引导下，看到那一座巍然挺立的塔。塔身是青铜铸就的，年代久远，攀附了水草和贝壳，也染上其他金属斑驳的颜色。但仍旧幽幽地发着光。

 

带土尽力向那边游去，越是靠近，电流的感应越强烈，水波有些急切地推着他前进了。

 

塔里居然有空气。带土像一切长时间潜泳的人一样，缓慢的深深呼吸。空气就和森林里一样，有一股新鲜的潮湿味。他不对这奇异的景象感到惊讶，仿佛它们很久以前就是这个样子。就连看到琳躺在塔中央的棺材里也不感到惊讶。她就像睡熟了一样，脸蛋还带着少女特有的粉红，细细的鼻孔有节奏地翕动着。他伸出手，想触碰青铜棺里的琳。但又鬼使神差的转过头，身后站着一个白色的影子。带土过了很久才想起水妖。他觉得对方也许只是一个倒霉的，碰巧要消失的人。

 

“你是谁？”

 

影子因该看着他，高大而挺拔的身形，看不清脸，带着一种熟悉的低落的温柔。

 

准确地说他是看着带土和琳。

 

“你不会记得的。”

 

“我们要消失了吗？”

 

“你不会。”

 

“你不是我你怎么知道我不记得，存在的甚至逝去的东西，只要我珍重的都会留下记忆。他们可能只是被时间和环境暂时掩去，像这片湖，这里的水，包括这座塔我都有记忆，只是很久之前罢了。我不明白安于现状的生活，人们甚至无法接受一个人的消失，只是苟且于简单的存在。我讨厌这样提心吊胆的生活，我宁愿消失，去往另一个不同的世界。”

 

带土并不是一个多话的人，但对着他火气无缘无故地冒出来，各种争辩的话语井喷一样在嘴边炸开。

 

“你究竟是谁？”

 

“卡卡西。”

 

“你来干什么？”

 

“带你走。”

 

白发的水妖弯了一下嘴角，黑色的小痣勾起一个弧度。

 

带土手里紧紧握着汗湿的手稿，他要把写好的故事带给村落边缘的老人。

 

就像他所说的一样，掺入精灵鬼怪的神奇消失真是一个完美的借口，但故事和现实毕竟不同。

 

“你究竟是谁？”

 

“卡卡西。”

 

“好，我记住了，永远也不会忘。”带土恶狠狠的说，心里一个劲的抽搐。可能有的东西从存在中逃离，深藏的记忆再也找不到了。那么就把它带回现实，不让他再次消失。

 

“你来干什么？”

 

“道歉。”

 

白色的人看着琳的方向，带土能感受到他的情绪，他该死的右眼又想哭了。

 

“带土，你能原谅我吗？”

 

他弯着眼睛极致温柔地笑，水波和电流共振，身影却慢慢淡了。

 

“南贺川会干涸，这样再也不会有人消失......”

 

“不行，我永远不会原谅你！这辈子不行，下辈子下下辈子都不行，你别想走！”带土咬牙切齿的冲了过去，穿过他的身影，空无一物。

 

白发的水妖弯了一下嘴角，黑色的小痣勾起一个弧度。

 

带土醒来的时候，发现自己枕在琳的怀抱里。

 

活生生的女孩坐在河堤边，眼角还带着未干的泪痕。

 

他像在塔里一样伸出手，以为会碰到一片虚无，确是女孩实实在在的柔软肌肤。

 

“带土......”琳带着睡意张开眼睛，猛然坐了起来，眼角的泪珠划过脸颊。

 

“你醒了......”

 

“琳，你不是消失了吗？刚刚我们还在塔里，怎么上来的？”带土紧紧握住琳的手，他想到了那个白色的身影。

 

“什么塔？刚刚是凯通知了我们，你着了魔一样要跳进南贺川，还是......”

 

“笨蛋带土！”又是凯的惊天一吼，琳有些不满地偏过头。“我以后再也不要和你比赛了，什么拉面我都不要了，要不是......”

 

“行了，”琳不耐烦地皱起眉毛。

 

“反正我以后只和他比赛了......”凯小声地嘟囔着。

 

“带土，你没事吧。”琳担心的看着他。

 

“河里有水妖，可能你一时半会头脑不清楚，先休息一下吧。

 

水妖，带土又想起了水里的古塔，白色的影子，卡卡西。卡卡西，三个音节在舌尖起舞，不会忘掉......

 

村里的人对这次事故深感恐慌。肇事者兼受害人带土被好好的折磨了一番。

 

他们把他绑在牛背上，活泼的儿牛蹦跳着他的胆汁都快流出来；屋旁的空地上升起松针味的篝火，光着脚的女巫在围墙上跳大神；凯浓眉下的大眼泪汪汪；琳句句担忧的问候让他恨不得自己生出什么精神疾病......

 

在颠簸中，烟雾缭绕着，不能辨识的人自说自话，带土的眼前划过模糊的色块，但他还是在舌尖上重复那三个简单的音节：卡卡西。

 

他知道了有些话说不出口，既然没人听就将它深藏心底。存在和消失不是定论，也许有一天失去的又自己找回归路......

 

带土礼貌的在老人的门上叩了几下，一直没人答应。他一下子推开门，藤椅上覆满了灰尘，家里许久没有打扫了，空气有一种森林里新鲜的潮湿味。

 

他知道老人消失了，并不伤感。也不用大费周折的四处询问。带土留下故事的手稿，轻轻地掩上门，就仿佛老人还会回来。

 

身后的落日潜藏到地平线下，带土迎着夜色回家。

 

他看到远处一个矮矮的身影眺望着南贺川，恶作剧地唱起来：“不要靠近南贺川，有吃人的妖怪啊，会带走在岸边流连的小孩........”

 

一个白色的脑袋吃惊地转过来。

 

带土轻易的吐出在舌尖上蹦达的三个音节，他用双手在嘴边围成喇叭形，大喊道“卡-卡-西！” 

 

小人儿又有些气愤地回过头，只有落日的余晖映出他嘴角一抹浅浅的笑，黑色的小痣随着笑纹向上弯曲......

**Author's Note:**

> 可以不看  
>  如题  
>  白日梦（这是带土对自己施的幻术，四战后吧


End file.
